Life, Vie, Vita, Liv, Lefen, 生活,ζωή
by jendaiyu
Summary: Semua yang terjadi dalam hidup adalah bagian dari hidup, semua manusia yang belum mati itu hidup. Joker's another present! AU


Ketika perasaan saya gak enak dan gak tau mau cerita sama siapa, yang bisa saya lakuin cuma menulis atau gambar, karena cuma dengan itu orang-orang baru peduli akan eksistensi saya. Ya sudah, enjoy this short fic...

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Life, Vie, Vita, Liv, Lefen, 生活,ζωή -jen dai © 2012  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Hidup memang tidak pernah adil bagi orang-orang yang terus dihadang kesulitan. Tidak adil memang, karena beberapa orang tampak sangat beruntung dan terus bahagia sedangkan sebagian lain harus terus bekerja keras tanpa hasil yang jelas sampai akhirnya mereka mati dalam penderitaan. Padahal beberapa teori mengatakan kalau hidup itu ilusi. Lantas, apa yang dikejar manusia sebenarnya? Mereka berusaha mati-matian cuma demi ilusi?

Namun Hinata Hyuuga tidak merasakan apapun. Dia tidak merasa kalau hidup itu tidak adil atau dia terus bekerja keras untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Atau lebih tepatnya dia menipu dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berpikir demikian. Hinata selalu berusaha dalam apapun, termasuk menjaga perasaan orang lain. Karena bagi Hinata, kerja keras, derita, sedikit kebahagian semuanya adalah bagian dari hidup. Paling tidak itu yang dikatakan mendiang ibunya. Dan Hinata selalu percaya.

Pagi ini juga tak berbeda dari pagi lainnya, Hinata bangun pagi, gosok gigi, mandi, sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah seperti hari-hari lainnya dalam dua belas tahun penuh. Tidak cukup sudah empat ribu tiga ratus delapan puluh hari minus enam ratus dua puluh empat hari yang merupakan hari libur telah dilalui Hinata, hari ini pun dia harus melaluinya. Lagi.

Tapi itu semua disebut bagian dari hidup, dan semua manusia yang belum mati itu hidup.

.

.

.

Hinata hampir memutar kenop pintu apartemennya sampai dia mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil namanya, tepat di belakangnya, Sasuke Uchiha berdiri, dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Satu lagi masalah dari hidup Hinata yang berat datang.

"Aku bosan." Sasuke bilang.

_"Aku bosan"_ adalah kata yang paling sering Sasuke lontarkan. Seolah kata-kata favorit, dia mengatakannya nyaris setiap waktu.

"A-ano, jadi kau mau mengobrol dengan ayah? Err, dia sedang keluar, atau-eh, tidak err... j-jadi kau mau apa?"

"Dasar bodoh. Bicara saja tidak jelas." desis Sasuke sinis."buat apa ngobrol sama bapak-bapak..."

Hinata diam, memainkan jarinya.

"Aku mau belajar merajut." kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba. Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Tapi tidak terlalu terkejut, Hinata tahu Sasuke sulit ditebak. Tidak seorang pun mengerti jalan pikirannya, terutama ketika dia menyambut perasaan Hinata pada festival sekolah tahun lalu. Hinata pun tidak mengerti, dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke karena kalah dalam permainan _Truth or Dare_, dan ketika Sasuke menerimanya, dunia Hinata seolah berhenti. Dia tidak menyukai Sasuke, bahkan tidak mengenalnya pada waktu itu, namun Hinata tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukan karena takut menyakiti Sasuke, mana mungkin Uchiha itu bisa merasa sakit hati karena seorang Hinata. Mungkin karena ketika Sasuke mulai masuk dalam kehidupannya, hari-harinya tidak semonoton dulu, Sasuke selalu bisa menjadi teman bicara saat dia butuh, orang-orang pun mulai tertarik untuk bicara dengan si Gagap Hyuuga. Meski semua palsu, Hinata agak menyukainya.

"Me-merajut?" Hinata bertanya retoris.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, lengan kirinya mendorong pintu apartemen Hinata, Sasuke menghambur masuk dengan kasar seperti perampok, tidak peduli akan gadis Hyuuga yang mengekorinya dengan wajah takut.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke meraih rajutan setengah jadi di atas meja kerja Hiashi. Hinata yang merajutnya selama beberapa hari ini untuk diberikan pada Naruto sebagai kado ulang tahun.

"A-ano, hati-hati..." cicit Hinata, kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu, tepat di samping Sasuke yang sudah duduk lebih dulu.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut ketika berusaha menautkan benang-benang wol oranye itu dengan jarum, tidak mudah baginya, petunjuk dari Hinata tidak ia pahami. Benang-benang itu terus lepas dan malah mengacaukan rajutan Hinata yang sudah rapi. Melihatnya, rasanya Hinata hampir protes. Tapi ada perasaan penasaran dan takut yang menahan gadis Hyuuga itu. Dia penasaran akan hasil akhir Sasuke dan takut akan dibentak.

"Akh!"

Jari Sasuke tertusuk jarum, sedikit berdarah. si Uchiha itu menjilatnya, lalu melanjutkan rajutan gagalnya.

"K-kau mengacaukannya..." Akhirnya Hinata punya keberanian untuk protes. Tangan Sasuke berhenti, matanya melirik Hinata.

"Kau ini berisik. Kalau kau saja bisa, nggak mungkin aku nggak bisa."

"M-memangnya, kenapa Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba ingin merajut?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, seolah pertanyaan Hinata sudah sering dia dengar.

"Aku ingin mencobanya." jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata masih tidak mengerti, Ya, dia tahu kalau kadang orang ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu karena penasaran, tapi itu orang lain, bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang seolah tidak tertarik pada apapun.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Karena aku tidak tahu kapan akan mati. Aku akan mencoba apapun." Sasuke beranjak, mengambil gelas di dapur, mengisinya dengan air, lalu menegaknya "dengar, hidup itu sangat membosankan kalau aku tidak mengubah cara berpikirku setiap harinya. Sepertimu."

Seperti Hinata? Mungkin Sasuke benar, pola pikir Hinata sangat sederhana dan selalu sama setiap harinya. Tapi belum ada yang salah dengan itu. Hampir semua orang juga seperti itu.

Hinata diam, dia cuma menatap Sasuke yang menegak lagi minumannya.

"Cara berpikirmu terlalu monoton sampai-sampai kau masih berpikir kalau kau masih menyukai si Bodoh Uzumaki." Sasuke bilang, lalu tertawa pahit. "Mari kita selesaikan ini..."

Uchiha muda mendekati gadis yang duduk dengan wajah penuh tanya, menjajarkan wajah mereka. Hinata menahan napasnya ketika dia rasa wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kau menyukaiku." tuduh Sasuke. "aku tahu."

Hinata menelan ludah, menunduk, menghindari manik obsidian pemuda berambut gelap itu. Sasuke mendekatkan lagi wajahnya sampai Hinata dapat merasakan bibirnya yang kering dan dingin. Ciuman pertama mereka itu terasa singkat, canggung, tidak terlalu romantis. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa bohong, dia menyukai ciuman itu, sentuhannya, dia.

Mungkin, Hinata sudah jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Pria yang sulit ditebak, agresif, dan tidak dikenalnya.

Mungkin, pria ini akan jadi bagian besar dari hidup Hinata nantinya. Entah dia akan bahagia atau tidak, tapi ini disebut hidup.

.

.

.

_"The main facts in human life are five: birth, food, sleep, love and death. "_-E.M. Forster

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Saya tahu dimana kelemahan dari fic ini. Tapi saya tetep butuh review.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Jokerly sign,  
**

**jen.  
**


End file.
